Don't You Want Somebody to Love?
by Ettcon
Summary: Cara and Kahlan are bored and alone at camp and decide to go on a horse ride. Completed
1. Chapter 1

I looked around our current campsite trying to find something to do. Richard and Zedd had gone into the closest town to help another family in distress. He had suggested that Cara and I stay and rest but now I was regretting that I did stay. It was incredibly boring.

Cara seemed to sense how bored I was. She walked over to me and put one hand on her thin hips, "Want to go for a ride?"

I stuttered, "W-what?"

"I mean a horse ride. I'm terribly bored and I think you must be too."

"Oh," I said surprised at her idea. "This could be fun."

We hopped on our horses and were off. Cara started at a leisurely pace and I rode next to her, admiring her riding stance. They trained the Mord'Sith well, although cruelly.

Cara turned to me with her usual smirk on her face. "Kahlan, how about a little race?"

I knew she was planning something but decided to go along with it. Without answering I shot off.

She must've known how I would react because she wasn't too far behind. I directed the horse to swerve through the trees and I felt free. We weren't being chased by some evil tyrant we were just riding and it felt good.

Suddenly, I saw a blur of red shoot past on my right. Cara. I leaned forward on my horse and galloped after her. I was catching up when she made a sharp turn to the right. I followed suite but I found that my horse was no longer beneath me. I was falling. I let out a shriek before hitting the water.

I had landed in a small lake. I looked around for Cara but she was still on top of the cliff standing next to her horse and mine, which had stopped when it saw the drop off.

"If I had known you wanted to go swimming, I would have suggested it," she shouted down to me.

"Oh don't play so innocent. You knew there was a lake here!" I yelled back at her.

"I never denied my knowledge," she held her hands up defensively.

"Well then, it is only fair if you join me," I said smugly. I didn't think she actually would but I was pleasantly surprised when there was a large splash next to me.

Cara surfaced smiling a sincere smile and I couldn't help but smile back. She was beautiful with the water sparkling around her. She looked like a goddess.

I knew then that we could never be friends. I wanted more from her, much more. We would have to be something more. I had thought that our relationship had been growing into friendship but that was obviously just the beginning.

I was lost in my thoughts until I began shivering. The sun had gone down and with it, the temperature. Cara noticed and suggested we head back to camp. Once we were there, we laid our wet clothes out by the fire to dry. This did not help me at all because now Cara was only wearing short leather shorts and a small strap of leather across her chest.

I lunged on top of her without warning attacking her lips. She pushed me off just as quickly.

She looked at me with a worried expression, "Kahlan are you alright?"

"I would be if you would let me kiss you," I pouted.

She laughed, "You are definitely not alright." She felt my head. "You must have caught a cold in the lake."

"I am not sick!"

"Well then, what is it?"

I looked into her sharp, green eyes and moved closer again. I leaned down until I was only an inch away from her lips and whispered, "You."

She flipped me over roughly and glared into my eyes. I froze under her intense stare. She looked upset but I couldn't tell much because her face was in shadows, "You don't mean it." She then got up and stalked off into the forest.

I couldn't move. She completely understood what I meant but she denied me still. I laid there for the rest of the night in silent pain.

**I wanted to get this out real quick but perhaps I should continue? I'm not sure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How about a Cara pov as a continuation, huh? Tell me if you like it and whether I should go back to Kahlan's pov or stick with Cara's. Oh, and this chapter is a bit angsty. If you want fluff you're just going to have to eat your pillow.  
**

I was sitting on a fallen tree wondering why that _woman_ made me feel this way. She was insufferable with her kindness and sincerity. I couldn't stand her! But, of course, I couldn't stand to be away from her either. It pained me whenever I saw her and Richard sharing smiles and looks, but he was right for her. They deserved each other.

"Cara," I heard _her_ voice pierce my thoughts. I hoped she wouldn't find me. She did.

Kahlan ran at me engulfing me in a huge hug. I stiffened when I felt her arms curl around me.

I couldn't let it go any farther and if I moved, it just might. She had her head buried in my neck and I could feel her light breath. It was torture. I shut my eyes trying to focus on resisting.

"Cara," she whispered.

I didn't move.

"Cara, look at me," she demanded this time.

I opened my eyes warily but what I saw caused me to stop breathing in shock. Kahlan was bruised and bloody. Her dress was stained red with her blood.

I began panicking, "Kahlan, what happened? Who did this to you?"

She glared at me, "You did."

I looked down at my hands and realized I was holding my agiels. They were covered with her blood. It was everywhere and it sickened me.

"I-I would never," I managed to stutter.

She cut me off, "Yes, you would. You're a Mord'Sith. All you can do is cause pain."

Her words cut deep through me. More so than any physical pain I had ever endured.

She slowly walked towards me leaving a trail of glistening red blood in her wake. She spoke quietly but with anger this time, "You're a killer and that's all."

My hand moved on it's own. I strained to hold back my agiel but it shoved itself into Kahlan's heart.

Her body made a soft sound as it fell limply to the ground.

I screamed but was jerked awake by someone shaking me roughly. I opened my eyes and looked straight into clear blue ones. It was Kahlan but this Kahlan was unharmed from what I could tell.

Her expression was a mix of fear and worry, "Cara, you were screaming in your sleep."

I tried to control my appearance but I was so relieved that she was alive. "I was just having a nightmare but it doesn't matter."

She chewed on her bottom lip thinking about whether to let it go or not. "Alright, if you say so. I was worried last night when you didn't come back to camp after…" She trailed off but we both knew what she was alluding to.

I brushed it off, "I fell asleep out here."

Kahlan sighed knowing that I was not giving in easily. She stood up then held her hand out for me. I disregarded it and stood up on my own.

She let her hand drop back to her side. "Well, we should get back to camp unless you want to go someplace else."

"No, we need to wait for Richard and Zedd back at the campsite."

She looked a bit put out but after seeing her die, I didn't want to put her in any danger whatsoever.

We got back to camp in a few short minutes but the walk was very awkward. I could tell she wanted to talk but I didn't know what to say. Last night was… I couldn't begin to describe what had happened. I knew, however, she would never really want me. Not if she was in her right mind. She and Richard fit. They were perfect for each other and I couldn't compare. I would only hurt her. Mord'Sith are not made for love, only pain.

Until she realizes this, I will just have to keep her away no matter how much it hurts me.


	3. Chapter 3

I was worried, very worried. Cara hadn't said one word to me when we got back to camp. 'She hates me,' I kept thinking. I tried a few times to initiate a conversation but she would end it or not even respond.

I was fed up with her silence. If I had known this was how she was going to react when I tried to kiss her then I never would have. I bluntly said, "You could at least talk to me."

At this, she looked up but didn't respond.

"Come on, Cara. I know you must have something to say. You _are_ very opinionated," I knew I was pushing her now.

"I think the stress and fatigue from traveling must have gotten to you. The best thing would be to rest, Mother Confessor."

I huffed and folded my arms over my chest. She was deliberately pushing me away even though she knew my feelings towards her. I was trying to think of some sort of way to keep her from going back into her shell when a group of D'Harans came running into the middle of our campsite.

I jumped up and stabbed one. He fell easily but there were four more. I glanced at Cara who was fending off two at once. She seemed to be handling them alright so I went ahead to the remaining two.

One swung his sword down, hard, but I spun away from it and used my momentum to swing my knife just as hard at the other. It dug deep into his sword arm and he couldn't lift his arm to attack.

I kicked his feet out from under him and sent my knife flying at the other man. They both hit the ground but one was dead and the other was not. I quickly retrieved my knives and pointed them at the man's throat.

I growled, "What were you doing here?"

He looked young and terrified, "We were running from the seeker and his wizard. They chased us out of town and we had just gotten away before stumbling here."

I knew he was telling the truth but it would be dangerous to leave him alive so I regrettably buried my knife into his chest then stood up. Cara had already dealt with the other men but she was kneeling in an odd fashion.

She was hurt! I ran over to her, "Cara where are you hurt?"

She put on a brave face but it wasn't convincing, "It's nothing. Just a small cut on my side."

I stared her down, "Show me."

She shifted her body and removed a hand that had been clutching her side. It was a long cut that started on her back and continued around to the front. I gasped at how much blood had already seeped out.

She rolled her eyes, "It's nothing I can't handle."

"Cara this is serious. At least let me bandage it up," I insisted.

She nodded reluctantly and I rushed to get what medical supplies we had. I returned carrying a lot of bandages and creams. She eyed them carefully.

"I'm going to have to remove your shirt to wrap this," I told her.

She only nodded and I went ahead and removed the red leather. I only admired her back for a few seconds before cleaning the wound. I then mixed a few creams together and began rubbing them in. She tensed up when she felt me touch her back but relaxed as I massaged the cream in. I could swear I even heard a slight moan when I stopped.

I wrapped the bandages around her torso securely and unwillingly finished the process.

I began moving my hands away but she grabbed my wrist and turned to face me. There was something like sorrow that was hiding in her eyes. It almost seemed like it pained her to touch me and be close to me. I frowned at her discomfort but was glad that she began inching forward. I was inwardly celebrating when Richard and Zedd noisily arrived.

She dropped my hand like it had burned her and pulled her leather shirt back over her head. I picked up the medical supplies and put them away quickly.

If the Seeker wasn't important he might have just died at the hands of a confessor. Unfortunately, I could only act happy and greet him and Zedd. He smilled back until he saw the blood on my dress.

"Kahlan what happened to you?" He asked.

"Actually, it was Cara who was hurt," I replied. "It's pretty bad but she won't admit it," I mock whispered.

He chuckled but turned serious, "Cara, we need you to be at your best so, you need to let Kahlan take care of you."

She laid down on her bedroll and sarcastically replied, "Yes, Lord Rahl."

Richard and I both knew that was the best they would get out of her. I moved my bedroll beside hers and lay down. I could hear the slight sound of her breathing until it lulled me to sleep.

**The whole group is back together so they won't be able to get their alone time like before mmhmm. And when will they get their first kiss? Soon, very soon. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke I felt a terrible pain in my side. It ached and throbbed and I succumbed to it for a moment. After that, I suppressed any inclination of the pain and opened my eyes. It was still dark but the sky was lightening ever so slightly.

I couldn't get back to sleep with the pain in my side so I decided to go ahead and get up. Zedd was snoring, like usual. Richard was snuggling with the sword of truth, also like usual. And Kahlan was… Kahlan was no where to be found.

I panicked until I saw her sitting on the ground. Her back was facing me and her hair covered the white of her dress, camouflaging her with the woods. I took a deep breath and went over to her. I didn't sit down and she didn't stand up.

"Cara, I need some answers from you," Kahlan said quietly.

I had known she would but I still frowned, "I don't think I have any for you."

"Please, sit down so that we can have a real conversation," she looked up at me and begged with her ice blue eyes.

I rolled my own green ones but sat down anyways.

She began, "You dislike me."

It wasn't a question. It was a plan to draw me in but I wasn't falling for it. "I might sometimes, but it's not a strong sense of dislike."

She didn't catch my heavy sarcasm and looked worried. "But we are friends, aren't we?"

"Yes."

"But nothing more?"

I hesitated. She must like me more than I realized. I hated hurting her but I had to anyways, "No, nothing more."

We lapsed into uncomfortable silence.

Before our conversation could start up again, Richard and Zedd woke up. They emitted all kinds of noises and I only managed to catch 'town near here' and 'celebration'. Apparently, Zedd had decided that, since he and Richard had been paid well for their services, we were going to a bar to enjoy ourselves. I couldn't think of anything less enjoyable than that idea. I said nothing of my opinion and we were on our way once again.

I traveled at the back of our group keeping a vigilante watch over the others. Richard and Kahlan were walking in sync a little bit ahead of me. Why couldn't Kahlan realize that Richard was the best option for her safety. Not to mention that I didn't care for her _at all_. That was a lie. I cared for her too much. It was a weakness and I tried to keep it from becoming anything worse but I had no power over it. I couldn't jab my feelings with an agiel until they acted like I told them to. No, I would just have to put up with it.

We made good time and were at this rather large town that had a grande pub at the center of the city. Zedd threw some coins down on the counter in the pub and we each were rewarded with several glasses of some sort of brandy. It tasted horrible, in my opinion, but I drunk it because it made me less aware of my pain. Physically and mentally. After a few rounds and some smaller glasses of something a bit stronger, I was completely unaware of anything that was going on around me.

The candles were spinning in my vision until I realized that I was dancing. I had no idea where I was dancing but I didn't even care. I felt someone grab my hand and tug me away from the main room of drunkards. I saw something white and then felt the world tip upside down. I think someone was carrying me. The world righted itself and I was lying on top of a cushiony bed.

"Where am I?" I mumbled.

"Cara, we got a room for the night. You and Zedd seem to have had too much to drink."

"Nonsense!" I exclaimed. "I can never have enough to drink." I made elaborate hand motions to what I was saying and I nearly threw myself off the bed. Luckily someone grabbed my hands and held me where I was. The figure finally came into focus. It was Kahlan.

I pouted, "I was trying to drink enough to forget about you but I guess I didn't drink enough."

"Oh, you definitely had enough but why were you trying to forget about me?" she asked.

"Because you're too pretty!" I explained easily. "And I shouldn't let you end up with someone like me."

"Maybe I want to end up with someone like you."

"No, you're just being difficult. You're always difficult," I sighed.

"How am I always difficult?" She questioned.

"You ask a lot of simple questions. You are difficult because…" I trailed off.

She was looking at me in an odd concerned fashion. I didn't like that look. I saw her lips and took aim. I don't think I hit the target but it was close enough. After I kissed her, I fell back and closed my eyes.

"What was that for?"

"I didn't like your face so I wanted to change it. You frown a lot."

She backed away from me and sat in a chair. I didn't really notice because I began drifting off to sleep.

**I don't know where I'm going and I don't know if I really like this chapter. I don't want to drag this story on much longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

After Cara was unconscious, I tried to go to sleep in a chair by the bed. It was extremely uncomfortable. I glanced at Cara. The bed was big enough for two people and she _was_ only on one side. If she were awake she _would_ agree that I need my rest. Well, since Cara insisted, I climbed onto the comfy bed and settled into the covers. In only seconds, I was sound asleep.

I woke up pleasantly next to a warm body. It felt so nice that I turned back into it and moved closer. What was soft suddenly became stiff and unwelcoming. I opened my eyes and saw red leather.

I jumped about ten feet backwards when I looked into her confused green eyes. She continued to lie in bed but raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry," I spluttered. "I didn't realize."

"Of course you didn't," she glared at me suspiciously.

"Do you remember last night?"

She got out of bed and winced at the headache she obviously possessed, "Why? What happened?"

"You might've said some things you wouldn't normally," I said beating around the bush.

"That is what alcohol does to a person."

"…And you kissed me."

Her expression didn't change but I was still waiting for a reaction.

"Yes, I foolishly drank too much. I'm sorry to have caused you discomfort but it meant nothing to me," she finished and strode out of the room.

I followed her, hurt and upset. She _had_ to be lying. I refused to believe anything else.

I called after her, "Cara wait!"

She spun around and I almost ran into her. She looked angry, very angry, but I had a plan and I summoned up my courage, "Just listen to me for a moment."

She put her hands on her hips impatiently.

"Look, I know you don't like me but what you said last night were your real feelings. I know they were."

She narrowed her eyes, "What makes you so sure, Mother Confessor?"

"Because," I walked closer, "Of this."

I grabbed the back of her head and crushed my lips to hers. She struggled against me for a moment but I was unrelenting. Finally, she began to kiss me back. I rejoiced in my head at what was happening.

We moved in sync. Our tongues danced as our bodies moved. I moaned at the effect she was having on me. I hit a wall roughly as Cara took control. She only made me moan deeper. She pulled back and we both were breathing heavily.

I looked at her with hope in my eyes. Clearly she felt the same way but I wasn't sure if she was still too stubborn to admit it.

Cara looked me over for a second and then smirked, "If you want to be difficult, I will just have to go along with it."

I smiled at her words, "That's all I ask." Then she gave me a quick kiss, grabbed my hand, and led me back to our room.

**That's the end. You've been a wonderful reader. Thank you and goodnight!**


End file.
